candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Soda Swamp (Episode 66)
This article is about the 66th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 29th Reality episode in the game, see Soda Swamp (Episode 29). - | characters = Misty and Bobby | champion = Max Relaxer | new = Orders for candy colours that do not spawn levels order in five-coloured levels | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Cookie Crossing | previous2 = Cookie-Crossing.png | next = Candy Clouds (Episode 67) | next2 = Candy-Clouds-2.png |shard = Level 969}} Story This is the third and final episode that is part of a three-episode story arc. Before episode: Tiffi looks at Misty and Bobby are bathing into the swamp filled with soda. After episode: Tiffi goes out of the screen and changes her clothes, and she joins the bath with Misty and Bobby. New things *Orders for candy colours that do not spawn on the board, in levels and . In both cases there are 5-coloured levels which require yellow candies (which involves relying on lucky candies to win), making them the first two 5-coloured levels with yellow candies. Levels After the intense difficulty of the previous five episodes, Soda Swamp dials the difficulty level back several notches. There are still a few hard to very hard levels: , , , , and (and sometimes ) but there are plenty of easy levels. Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Cookie Crossing and has the same difficulty as the original Soda Swamp. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First level to require the orders for candy colours that do not spawn on the board |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |36 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 30 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |43 | style="text-align:center;" |124,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |5 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Third level which has a variable difficulty |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |107,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |60 | style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Episode 66 Beginning.png Ep66-2.png|Before story Episode 66 Ending-1.png|After story Episode 66 Ending-2.png|After story Soda Swamp (66)-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Soda Swamp (66)-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 966 Reality.png|Level 966 - |link=Level 966 Level 967 Reality.png|Level 967 - |link=Level 967 Level 968 Reality.png|Level 968 - |link=Level 968 Level 969 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 969 - |link=Level 969 Level 970 Reality New.png|Level 970 - |link=Level 970 Level 971 Reality.png|Level 971 - |link=Level 971 Level 972 Reality.png|Level 972 - |link=Level 972 Level 973 Reality.png|Level 973 - |link=Level 973 Level 974 Reality.png|Level 974 - |link=Level 974 Level 975 Reality.png|Level 975 - |link=Level 975 Level 976 Reality.png|Level 976 - |link=Level 976 Level 977 Reality.png|Level 977 - |link=Level 977 Level 978 Reality.png|Level 978 - |link=Level 978 Level 979 Reality.png|Level 979 - |link=Level 979 Untit4led.png|Level 980 - |link=Level 980 |-| Champion title= Max Relaxer.png|Champion title|link=Max Relaxer |-| Icon= Sodaswamp66.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep66releasedpic.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *According to the pathway picture, the footprints that start from Minty Meadow ends on this episode. *If you look at the background closely, you can see Odus's silhouette on the right side. *The background seems to suggest that this episode takes place at Soda Swamp (Episode 29), being the final location of this story arc. *The pathway is reused for some late episodes after World 13: Luscious Lagoon, Marmalade Moon, Candied Cliffs, Delicious Dynasty, Sundae Stables and Blueberry Brush. *The story arc involving looking for Misty which started at Minty Meadow and continued in Cookie Crossing will end in this episode. *This is the 2nd episode to have exactly the same name as a previous episode; Soda Swamp. This is because it is part of a three-part story arc. The first is Minty Meadow, also a part of the same arc. *This is the 2nd consecutive episode to have timed levels. *This is the 23rd episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *Unlike the previous two episodes, this one features a cutscene after the episode. *This is the fifth episode in a row without candy frogs. *This is the first episode to have more than one mascot appearing on the map. *This is the third episode in Reality that doesn't need tickets to go on to the next episode. *The episode continues the trend of having no UFOs. *In terms of its levels and trends, this episode/scene contrasts with the Minty Meadow scene. **This episode has all 5 level types, whereas Minty Meadow has only the 2 most common types. This is the third episode with all 5 level types, after Gingerbread Glade and Cereal Sea. **This episode has an abundance of candy order levels. In fact there are five, characteristic in episodes in worlds Three to Eight. This is the first episode after Candy Calaboose to have more than 4 candy order levels. **This episode has a relatively low amount of jelly levels in the late episodes, at 6. In fact, Minty Meadow has 12 Jelly levels. **This episode has one 4-coloured level, nine 5-coloured level, and five 6-coloured level. In Minty Meadow, all levels but one have 5 colours; Level 947 has 6 colours. **Minty Meadow is the most extreme case which highlights the abundance of jelly levels and 5-coloured levels. Soda Swamp serves as an antithesis. Category:World Twelve Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2015